


Allie and Angel

by munchiez



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gay Character, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchiez/pseuds/munchiez
Summary: The Hazbin Hotel is under construction, and romance between Alastor and Angel Dust blossom in the midst of that construction.ORIGINALLY WROTE IN A NOTEBOOKCURRENTLY 11 PAGES LONGWORK IN PROGRESS
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Allie and Angel

_~For my fandom fam~_  


**Allie and Angel  
**

**Chapter I**

It was a regular day in Hell, and the Hazbin Hotel was under construction. The whole team was at work, repairing and cleaning assorted things.


End file.
